N'allons pas dans les bois tant que le loup n'y est pas
by Daelys
Summary: Préquelle à "Personne ne m'aime." Stiles se retrouve dans la forêt en pleine nuit pour aider son meilleur ami. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas seul..


Bonjour bonjour mes petits caribous en sucre =)  
Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir!

Comme récompense, voici le petit OS qui raconte la rencontre de Peter avec Stiles dans les bois un soir de pleine lune.. aouuuh erm -_-  
Bref c'est pas grand chose mais chose promise chose due, et je me suis pas mal marrée à l'écrire donc voilà =)

On se retrouve en bas!

PS: Pour la lecture de cet OS, je vous conseille d'écouter "Le loup", de Superbus, qui colle assez bien à l'histoire ;)

* * *

Il courait, sous la pluie, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et à l'écoute du ricanement de son poursuivant, c'était sûrement le cas. Il vira précipitamment sur la droite pour éviter un tronc d'arbre qu'il n'avait pas vu venir et son épaule s'écorcha sur une branche. _Ah bah bravo_, comme s'il avait besoin qu'une odeur de sang arrive jusqu'aux narines de son assaillant. Avec un peu de bol, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte... Il sursauta en entendant un grognement impatient à quelques mètres derrière lui. Bon. Raté. Il accéléra autant qu'il put sa course pour arriver le plus rapidement possible dans une zone civilisée où quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre crier. Parce qu'actuellement, avec le bruit assourdissant de la pluie, même lui aurait du mal à s'entendre parler. Il frissonna, comprenant que s'il avait pu entendre le loup quelques secondes auparavant, c'est qu'il se trouvait vraiment, vraiment trop près. Mais quelle idée aussi de sortir par un temps pareil ! C'était la faute de Scott. C'était toujours de sa faute.

**Flash Back**

Il dormait comme un bienheureux, entortillé dans ses draps tous doux quand soudain le vibreur de son portable le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux en ronchonnant et put voir le nom de son meilleur ami s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone. Il porta l'engin à son oreille.

« T'as intérêt d'avoir une b- »

« Stiles ramène ton cul ! » fit la voix paniquée de son ami. Stiles se redressa dans son lit, soudain bien plus réveillé.

« Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? » Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit. « T'es où ? »

« Chez Allison. Je devais venir la rejoindre cette nuit pour.. enfin je devais venir et quand je suis arrivée elle était pas là. »

« Scott, arrête de paniquer, t'es sûr qu'elle est pas là ? »

« Putain tu crois qu'elle est cachée sous le lit ou quoi ? »

Stiles ricana en s'imaginant Allison sortit de sous le lit en criant « Surprise ! » mais s'arrêta rapidement en entendant le soupir énervé de son meilleur ami.

« Ok ok, j'arrive, bouge pas. Et arrête d'être vulgaire ça te va pas au teint. »

« Non, je dois la retrouver » Scott ignora totalement la remarque de l'humain. « Elle s'est peut-être faite enlever par les Alphas ou par un monstre horrible ou par- »

« Des extraterrestres ? »

« Stiles! »

« Oui d'accord j'arrête. Bon, va la chercher en ville, moi j'vais vers la forêt, j'en profiterai pour prévenir Der-... Scott ? Allô ? Purée le con, il a raccroché ! »

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et soupira en comprenant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se recoucher avant le début des cours. Son regard s'attarda sur sa fenêtre ou il pouvait voir la pluie battante qui frappait la vitre. _Génial_.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Stiles avait alors enfilé vite fait bien fait un sweat shirt et des baskets et avait pris la route de la forêt à bord de sa super Jeep. Mais comme il n'avait jamais de bol, son bébé était tombé en panne alors qu'il roulait sur un sentier et il avait été obligé de continuer à pieds. Bon, marcher ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça en général. Sous la pluie glacée, c'était certes moins fun mais c'était encore gérable. Par contre, courir sous la pluie gelée parce qu'un malade mental essayait de le choper, c'était tout de suite beaucoup moins marrant.

Sentant ses poumons sur le point d'exploser, Stiles s'arrêta contre un tronc d'arbre.

« Stop ! Stop ! » Il tenta bruyamment de reprendre son souffle. C'est que les entraînements de Lacrosse avait cessé pendant les vacances, il n'avait plus l'habitude de courir ! « On arrête c'est franchement pas marrant ! »

Aucune réponse. Il se plia en deux, posa une main sur son point de côté et regarda autour de lui, plissant les yeux pour voir à travers le voile d'eau qui l'entourait. Peut être le loup avait-il décidé que son jeu n'était pas si drôle que ça et avait abandonné ? Un souffle sur sa joue lui affirma le contraire. Stiles se redressa lentement et tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de son assaillant.

« Stiles, Stiles, Stiles.. » Il frissonna en sentant une griffe courir le long de sa gorge. « Moi je trouve que ce jeu est très drôle. Et c'est toi qui a décidé d'y participer. »

Stiles soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Oui enfin j'ai pas _franchement_ eu le choix je trouve. »

**Flash Back**

Cela faisant cinq bonnes minutes qu'il marchait mais, avec le froid et ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau, Stiles avait l'impression qu'une heure était passée depuis le moment où il était tombé en panne. Il rentra ses mains glacées dans ses manches et accéléra la cadence avant de mourir d'hypothermie. _Scott, je te hais_.

Il entendit soudain un craquement à côté de lui et s'arrêta de marcher, étudiant son environnement pour détecter le moindre mouvement. Un autre bruit attira son attention derrière lui et il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il se grouille avant de se faire bouffer par une quelconque créature. A vrai dire, il ne serait presque pas surpris de se retrouver devant un zombie tellement Beacon Hill attirait tous les monstres les plus bizarres. Il se retourna pour reprendre sa route et faillit hurler lorsque qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Peter. Un Peter qui semblait assez content de son petit effet au vu du large sourire qu'il abordait.

« Putain Peter ! » Stiles mit la main sur son cœur qu'il sentait battre furieusement. Bon, ça n'était pas un zombie mais c'était presque pire. « Ça t'amuses de faire peur aux pauvres êtres innocents ? »

Peter haussa délicatement un sourcil et pencha la tête. « Innocent ? »

L'humain rougit face au regard inquisiteur de l'aîné. « Oui, innocent. Bon bref ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là de toutes manières ? » Continua-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Le loup commença à tourner autour de lui, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

« C'est ma forêt petit chaperon rouge, si tu ne veux pas croiser le loup, il ne faut pas t'y aventurer... »

« Petit chap-... ahah très drôle Peter, vraiment. » Il croisa les bras sur le devant de son sweat shirt rouge. « Tu pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de faire des blagues nulles ? »

Peter arrêta de marcher et fit face à Stiles. « Tu me demandes une faveur ? » demanda-t-il, une lueur très intéressée dans les yeux. Stiles fronça les sourcils, désemparé par le regard du loup.

« Euh... Ouais vois ça comme tu veux. Alors tu m'aides ? Je cherche Allison, Scott est en panique totale parce qu'il croit qu'une araignée géante l'a mangée ou un truc du genre. Et j'en ai marre de marcher sous la pluie, j'ai froid, j'ai envie de dormir et j'ai faim. Oui bon, j'ai tout le temps faim, ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec Allison mais euh voilà. Tu m'aides ? »

« Hum... » commença le loup en passant une main curieuse (un peu trop au goût de Stiles) sur son épaule. « Everything comes with a price* mon cher... Quelle sera ma récompense ? »

Le jeune homme bugua pendant quelques secondes alors que la main commençait à vagabonder dans son sweat shirt entrouvert. Il recula de quelques pas pour mettre de l'espace entre lui et le loup.

« Euh. Bah. Je sais pas, ce que tu veux, mais on a pas tout la nuit là, j'dois vraiment retrouver Allison ou je vais me faire gueuler dess-... Euh Peter qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

Peter avait comblé les quelques centimètres les séparant et venait de coller son torse à celui de Stiles, mettant sa bouche tout près d'oreille de l'hyperactif. Son souffle vint s'écraser contre sa joue et Stiles ne put empêcher un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid de parcourir son corps. _Putain de.._.

« Bien... Puisque je peux_ tout _avoir... j'aimerai jouer à un petit jeu. Une sorte de... jeu de rôle » Peter était passé derrière Stiles et avait posé les mains sur chacune de ses épaules, les griffes sorties. L'humain avala sa salive difficilement.

« U-un jeu de rôle ? C'est à dire ? » appréhenda-t-il.

« Oh, un jeu pas très compliqué... Je joue mon rôle, et toi celui du petit chaperon rouge qui se fait poursuivre par le loup. Tu vois ce n'est pas bien différent de d'habitude... Et si je t'attrape... » Il passa une main sur le torse de Stiles et colla sa bouche contre sa nuque. « .. je te mange. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et bondit en avant pour empêcher tout contact entre le loup et lui mais, malheureusement, Peter dut prendre ça pour une invitation car il sourit à la manière d'un requin avant de tenter de lui sauter dessus. L'adrénaline et la légère (forte) peur le firent courir pour échapper à un Hale un peu trop entreprenant à son goût.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Et voilà comment Stiles s'était retrouvé dans une situation plus qu'incongrue. Le léger rire de Peter le fit revenir à l'instant présent et, pour la énième fois, il se détacha du corps du loup.

« Bon. On a joué. Maintenant tu m'aides à trouver Allison. C'était le deal. » Stiles avait affirmé ceci avec aplomb, beaucoup plus qu'il n'en avait en réalité. En réalité, il en était presque à se pisser dessus ce qui ne se serait pas franchement remarqué, vu l'état de son pantalon à cause de la pluie qui continuait de tomber, mais quand même, un Stilinski ne s'urine pas dessus que diable ! Il se força à fixer l'oncle de Derek en refrénant son envie de pleurer comme une fillette.

Peter, qui entendait le cœur de l'humain battre sourdement dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle ne put s'empêcher de sourire sadiquement. Dieu que c'était jouissif de faire flipper les gens, et surtout le petit Stiles qui était tellement mignon avec cet air de chiot abandonné sous la pluie.

« Mais le jeu n'est pas fini... » Il prit le lobe de l'oreille de Stiles entre ses dents. « Je t'ai attrapé... je vais te manger maintenant. »

« Woh woh non mais ça va pas la tête ! » Stiles tenta en vain de se dégager des crocs du loup-garou, ne faisant qu'aggraver la situation puisque Peter y ajouta la langue. « Range moi cette langue !Personne va manger qui que ce soit ce soir !»

« Si si si. Et j'ai très... » Il poussa Stiles contre l'arbre et ouvrit d'un coup la fermeture de son sweat. « très » Il mit ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de l'humain. « … très faim. »

Stiles n'arrivait pas à penser depuis quelques secondes, depuis l'annonce du repas prochain du loup en fait. Tout ce qui résonnait dans sa tête se résumait à « Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu je veux pas être mangé ». Il crut qu'il allait vraiment s'évanouir lorsque Peter ajouta, tout naturellement :

« Mais je ne digère pas bien les vêtements... Tu vas devoir les enlever. »

_Mais pourquoi je ne bouge pas, putain de bordel de m... Calme toi Stiles, c'est pas en paniquant qu- Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu il vient de passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt ! Réagit réagit réagit !_

« Euh.. »_ Oui bon, presque. Pitié aidez moi là haut, promis je mangerai plus jamais de frites et j'arrêterai de fantasmer sur D-_

« Stiles ? Peter ? Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? »

_Hallelujah !_

« Scott ! » Il repoussa le loup qui se laissa miraculeusement faire et rejoignit son meilleur ami comme si un démon lui collait aux fesses ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

« Mais t'étais où pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai retrouvé Allison depuis longtemps, en fait elle était chez Lydia... »

Stiles fixa avec hébétude son ami. _Vraiment Scott ?_

« Vraiment Scott ? » Il fronça les sourcils et appuya son index sur le torse du jeune loup. « Tu m'as laissé marchander avec ce taré pendant tout ce temps alors que t'étais en train de roucouler avec mademoiselle Argent ? Et c'est quoi cette idée (ou plutôt cette absence d'idée) de pas avoir appelé Lydia, **sa meilleure amie** au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, avant moi ! Mais t'es complètement dégén- »

« Eh oh ça va hein ! » Scott passa une main dans ses cheveux, apparemment (_et heureusement !_) un peu gêné. « Faut pas exagérer. Et j'ai envoyé Peter pour te prévenir ! »

Stiles tourna lentement la tête vers le concerné. Le-dit Peter qui sembla bizarrement très intéressé par sa manucure. L'humain leva la tête et les mains au ciel, prêt à craquer. _Pourquoi moi ? Je suis toujours gentil, je fais mes devoirs et tout et tout. J'ai pas mérité ç- Oh tient, il pleut plus._ L'hyperactif secoua la tête lentement, décidant qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il oublie ce moment étrangement excitant. Flippant, mais excitant. Il croisa le regard de Peter au moment où il allait suivre son meilleur ami. Un regard de pure convoitise qui le fit frissonner.

_Encore raté_. Peter plissa les yeux et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. _Je l'aurai un jour, je l'-_

« Peter, t'as vraiment l'air d'un attardé là. »

_Pff, personne ne me comprends._

* * *

Me revoilà! Ça va vous êtes pas morts ? ;)  
Ralala sacré Peter, c'est comme ça que je l'aime, pervers et légèrement psychopathe sur les bords =)  
Qui a trouvé à quelle série se référait la phrase avec un astérisque ?

Bon sinon, je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur une nouvelle histoire, à chapitres cette fois-ci, et beaucoup moins drôle que ces deux OS (enfin j'ose espérer que ceux-ci étaient drôles xD). Mais étant donné que je suis en pleine préparation du CAPES, cette dernière ne va arriver bientôt donc... J'espère que vous serez là pour la sortie du prologue !

Bisou bisou les gnous!

Daelys


End file.
